inheritancefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Nángoröth
Ryan Nángoröth is a human-elf hybrid serving as an Apprentice Rider in the revived Dragon Rider order. Appearance His physical appearance is that of black hair and pale skin. Before his elf-traits began to develop, Ryan exhibits a number of physical traits that are signs of his elvish nature, such as slightly pointed ears and a very pale skin tone. As a human-elf hybrid, with all traits displayed, Ryan gains a more defined muscle structure and seems to grow somewhat taller than an average human of his age. Before going to Vroengard to be trained as a Rider, Ryan was often seen wearing regular farm clothes. While in Vroengard, however, Ryan wears the traditional garb of a Dragon Rider, which consisted of mail and magically forged metal armor, as well as a cloak the same color as his dragon; black. He is also seen carrying around a sword, which will later be replaced by his Rider sword, once his training is complete. Personality A majority of the time, Ryan is a mature and serious individual, in contrast to his lewd, and sometimes free-spirited teacher and friend, Yanni. Though the two have different personalities, they agree on many moral values, and also seem to be very close. Despite this, Ryan can be seen goofing off on some occasions, while on others, he can be seen getting annoyed at those who are goofing off. As a compliment to his calm and mature nature, Ryan is also very laid back and can sometimes appear lazy. When he has free time, he enjoys taking long naps. Since his childhood in , Ryan has been the subject of ridicule for being too weak or too average, in great contrast to Fyrn and Kamui. He is often put down by his enemies because of his "average" appearance. Because of this, Ryan seems to emit a cold attitude in battle, though he has never overreacted because of something an enemy has said to him. He refers to most people by their first name, with an exception being in the case of people he holds in high regard, or respect for their position, such as the Elders of the Dragon Riders. The only name he shows disdain for, is that of former King Galbatorix's, whom he calls, simply, "Ren eld jeirda," which is Ancient Language for "Oath-breaker" in reference to the former king's treacherous behavior. Ryan enjoys fighting, especially when it means he can test his abilities, or whenever the opponent seems to be a good challenger. Despite this, he won't use magic under any circumstance, unless he feels he cannot win a fight any other way. He dislikes taking the life of those he views as innocent. He also refuses to fight with a child, or a good-natured woman, even if they're his enemies. When he does fight, he prefers keeping it honorable. He refuses to fight a foe that cannot protect themselves any longer. Ryan is also very protective of those that he loves. If he feels that they are threatened, he will abandon all of his rules of morality and self-control to protect them. Ryan strongly dislikes arrogant people, and is very rarely, if ever, arrogant himself. Ryan tends to be very humble and polite whenever possible. Background Ryan was born in the northernmost town of ; the child of a human and an elf. The elves found this union abhorrent and forbid his mother to see him or his father again. In order to preserve some memory of his mother in Ryan, his father changed the boy's surname into a word in the Ancient Language, while keeping his first name human; representing the two sides of his heritage. Soon afterwards, a caravan carrying dragon eggs to Du Weldenvarden stopped in Ceunon to replenish its supplies. During its stay, Ryan snuck into the caravan and accidentally stumbled upon one of the containers of dragon eggs. He was caught and about to be taken away by the soldiers guarding the eggs, when one of the eggs, a black one, hatched for him, producing a small black dragon. Before the soldiers could intervene, Ryan reached out to touch the dragon, thinking only to pet it, and was then marked with the gedwëy ignasia, turning him into a Dragon Rider. With the consent of his father, which came easily, Ryan and his dragon were transported to , the base of the Riders, to be trained as one. After his initial training in magic began, and his dragon grew somewhat, he and the black dragon decided it was time to give it a name. Ryan drew from the list of words in the Ancient Language he had learned in the two or so months they'd been in training and reviewed them with the dragon. They both settled on the word for "shadows", and thus, Ryan's dragon became known as Sundavar. Category:Dragon RiderCategory:HumanCategory:ElfCategory:MaleCategory:Character